


Candidates

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Kennedy discuss possible threesome candidates while getting down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candidates

"Dawn."

"I don't think of her that way. She's _Dawnie_ ," Willow protests, wide-eyed, looking down at the girl between her legs. "I bought her her first training bra."

"She's old enough and cute as hell," Kennedy replies, stroking the inside of Willow's thighs with both hands. "She doesn't wear a training bra anymore."

"Faith," Willow counters.

"Rough around the edges. Kind of a cunt," Kennedy slides two fingers into Willow. "I like her."

Willow gasps and moves into Kennedy's touch.

"Buffy," Kennedy says, before leaning down and flicking her tongue over Willow's clit.

"Oh... Buffy."

Kennedy grins and swirls her tongue around Willow's clit, not quite touching it. "What do you think about Buffy?"

"I don't..." Kennedy licks again, loving getting her in mid-sentence. "OH! I can't..."

"Tell me, baby," Kennedy coaxes, thrusting her fingers in and out, rubbing Willow's G-spot. "Tell me about Buffy."

"I could lick her," Willow says, breathless, bucking her hips.

"Yeah?"

"Oh... oh, yeah. I could lick her and -- "

Kennedy pulls Willow's clit into her mouth and sucks softly.

"Ohh, don't stop."

Kennedy does, though. "Tell me what else."

"Please."

A small, hard lick. "Tell me."

"I could lick her and she could lick you," Willow spat out quickly, gaspingly. "I need -- "

Kennedy obliges. She sucks Willow's clit into her mouth and runs her tongue over it in circles. She pushes another finger into Willow's wet, tight pussy and thrusts up to her knuckles.

Soon, she is rewarded by Willow's muscles clenching rhythmically around her digits and a low, soft moan of pure pleasure.

As Willow comes down, Kennedy rests her head on her smooth, milky thigh. "So. Buffy."

Willow sits up. Her brow knit in concern. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean -- "

Kennedy shrugs. "I'd do her."

Willow relaxes. "Anya?"

"Only if she never talked."


End file.
